In general, in the laundry devices, there are pulsator washing machines each with an upstanding drum, drum type washing machines each with a horizontal drum, and laundry dryers.
As described, since the drum type washing machine has the horizontal drum, the drum type washing machine performs washing by dropping the laundry introduced in the drum.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate diagram of related art drum type washing machines.
That is, the drum type washing machine is provided with a body 10, an outer tub 20 in the body 10, a drum 30 rotatably mounted in the outer tub 20, and driving means for driving the drum 30.
The body 10 has an opening 11 in a front surface for introduction of laundry, and a door 40 mounted at a side of the opening 11 for opening/closing the opening 11.
The opening 11 has a rim 50 on an inside circumference for sealing between the door 40 and the opening 11.
The outer tub 20 is supported on dampers 21 on opposite underside of an outside circumference of the outer tub 20.
In the driving means, there are a driving motor 71 for driving the drum 30, and a belt 72 for transmission of a driving power from the driving motor 71 to the drum 30.
However, the related art laundry device has a problem of high power consumption because the related art laundry device, not only consumes much washing water unnecessarily even in a case a small amount of laundry, or laundry with low contamination is washed, and a washing process in above washing takes substantially the same time period as a general washing process.
Particularly, even though soaking of laundry before washing is effective for a washing performance, in general, a soaking process is omitted in a general washing cycle due to substantial amount of washing water consumption, that causes to fail in obtaining the best washing performance.
Moreover, in the related art washing cycle, there has been no separate cycle for sterilizing the laundry.
Recently, even if washing which requires sterilizing without fail, such as baby clothes, is required, there is no such a cycle provided separately.
Of course, though not shown, recently, though there is a laundry device provided with a separate washing water heater for heating the washing water to make boiled washing available, because the sterilizing is made by boiling merely, that requires much washing water and power, the boiled washing has not been preferred.
Accordingly, a new cycle is required, in which the sterilizing of the laundry is possible with a small amount of washing water and a low power consumption.